The Beautiful Stranger
by Bubblegumgirl553
Summary: Atoma Kanoko is the new girl in Cell 7. She is totally hot to all the guys that see her, she took private lessons with the Hokage and she strangely knows everyones buiness. What is with this beautiful stranger?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl?

**The Beautiful Stranger**

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl?**_

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful…Okay no. That's how everyone talks about me now. The real side to that is that guys drop their stupid jaws when ever I walked by. Sometimes they still do (but my boyfriend would totally kick their butts). Now I know what most of you girls are thinking, "I wish that guys would look at me like that," and believe me, it's really cool and all to start with but after a while, it gets really annoying after a while because no one takes you seriously! But back to the story. It really started the day after new Konohagakure Shinobi graduates meet their new masters.

"Are you sure that you want to do this _now_ Noko-chan?"

"Of coarse I do Master Iruka. I've wanted this since I could go to the Shinobi Academy," I had said that day.

My name is Atoma Kanoko and apparently I've been sick for a while. I'm also a new graduate from the Konohagakure Shinobi (Ninja) Academy.

"Are you even aware of the sensei that instructs this group? Will you know anyone in Cell 7?" Master Iruka questioned for the hundredth time.

"Master Hatake Kakashi. Cell members include Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and I would know the last person if you hadn't ripped the sheet when I was trying to read it!"

"I said I was sorry Noko-chan. And please tell me again how you know everything?"

"Well as I have said before, you would to if you were stuck in bed over a weak shoulder and nothing to do." I said bitterly.

"You _know_ why the Hokage and I did that! You know that it's more than a weak shoulder! And you _know _that practicing nin-justsus in your condition the past few weeks could have been…"

"Good morning Iruka!" said a voice that I presumed to be Kakashi's. "This must be Atoma Kanoko. Hmm."

"Is there something wrong Master Kakashi?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no Kanoko. I just thought you were a boy because you privately trained after hours at the school with the Lord Hokage."

"Oh."

"Well anyway, do you know anyone in the cell?"

"I only know two people but by that I just mean their names. There's Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto sir."

"Well let's go get acquainted with them then, shall we."

"Of coarse sir. See you around Master Iruka?"

My old master hesitated for a moment. But then replied a bit sadly, "Yeah. Oh and Kanoko, if you need anything-"

"- just call you," I finished. "I know."

Then he turned around and left. The good thing was that it wouldn't be too long until me and Master Iruka wouldn't be separated for long.

"One moment Kanoko. Let me just call the team in." said Kakashi. Then he shouted, "Everyone! Time! Now Kanoko, I've heard word of the extraordinary talents that you posses from the Hokage. Tell me what we are learning today please."

I closed my eyes and listened. "Well, judging by the rustling from the surrounding forest's elements, I'd say survival training."

"Very good! Here they come," he said now looking at three students. "Now these two are-"

"-Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." I finished looking at a girl with long pink hair and who resembled a fox.

"Do you know who this last person is?"

"Why he's U-u-uchiha S-sasuke!" I stupidly stuttered. I ran at him and hugged him so tightly he could barely reply. He did manage to mutter, "I missed you Noko-chan." Then Sasuke hugged me back. Why I know him will be revealed later.

"Who's she Sasuke?!" questioned Sakura possibly jealously.

"She's a good friend. Nothing more Sakura," he replied annoyed. "Anyway Kanoko already has a boyfriend."

"What? Did you think that me and Sasuke were going out?" I laughed.

The girl must have been shocked by our statements and taunts because she didn't say much more after that. I also think that Sasuke telling the gang that I already had a boyfriend must have disappointed Naruto as well because his reaction was the same as the Sakura girl's.

"Now that you have met everyone, everyone this is Miss Atoma Kanoko." Kakashi said.

"Thank you for the intros Master Kakashi. Now if you wouldn't mind could we get back to the training?"

Certainly. I almost forgot. Naruto please explain the exercise to the new girl while I go hide."

"Okay. Now Kakashi is going to hide. He's got three bells; these bells are your lunch ticket. So get a bell or go hungry. The loser will be tied to a tree stump in the main training grounds and have there lunch eaten in front of them." The fox boy replied miserably.

"Thanks Naruto. Now let's go!"

Then we all went to hide in bushes, trees or where ever else we wanted to make our plans. I was up in a tree watching Master Kakashi and thinking up my strategy. _Let's see,_ I thought, _How does this guy work?_ Just as I found myself almost ready to move, my thoughts were interrupted by Naruto erupting from a bush at the old man. I was assuming that my new friend was going to get his butt kicked so I watched to think of any strategies Mr.Hatake might use.

Naruto ran at our new master, then Kakashi just stood there and pulled out his favourite book, 'Make-out Paradise'.

"I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!" shouted Naruto.

Then he kicked and accidentally jumped over Kakashi. At this moment, Hatake Kakashi formed the hand sign 'tiger' around his stupid book to for his (as I knew was going to be) infamous 'Thousand Years of Death' jutsu.

"NARUTO! MOVE!" I screamed but it didn't matter. Before any of us knew it, fox-boy was in the nearby lake. I jumped from my place in the tree.

"Bring it," I taunted. "Try and get me old man."

"Noko-chan! No!" I heard Sasuke shout.

I know why he did this. He knew about my weak shoulder. It was because of him that it happened, and he felt guilty. But I just ignored him and pulled out my favourite windmill shuriken and threw it at Kakashi.

"Three pronged attack!" I said throwing the disc and frantically performing hand signs while strings shot out at Kakashi. "Phoenix-Fire style jutsu!"

Then fire came from my lips, down the strings and charred his beloved book's cover.

"You'll seriously pay for that my dear."

"Well, only time will tell that."

Then I used the teleportation jutsu to get behind one of the men in my life that I looked up to and…

"Time to lose," I breathed and cut his shoulder with one of my kuni knives. The blow made him drop his guard, giving me just enough time to grab a bell. Then I said, "Sorry about the book old man." And teleported my butt back to the main training ground. Naruto probably tried to do something like what I had done because all I heard was a smack and a "Nice try kid," from Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2: Loneliness

_**Chapter 2: Loneliness is the Worst Kind of Pain**_

About ten minutes later I heard something behind me. About half a second later, I realized it was Naruto attempting to eat everyone else's lunch (not mine because I was holding it). I only chose to ignore him to see what Kakashi would do to him. Of course everyone showed up in the same time it took me to discover Naruto was behind me. Then they tied him to a stump while Sakura, Sasuke and I ate our lunches.

"Firstly you fail! You failed because this was a teamwork exercise!" Kakashi yelled. "Now eat up everyone," his said suddenly cheerful. "And remember, none for Naruto since he tried to eat all of the boxes. If you do share, you share you fail again! You understand? F-A-I-L fail!" His mood changed fast than an attacking cobra.

"Yes sir!" Sakura saluted.

And then we watched him go somewhere to read his dumb book.

"Okay Naruto, here you go." I said happily dropping the leftovers in my bento box down in front of him.

"What are you doing Atoma!" shrieked Sakura. "Are you _trying_ to get us failed?!"

"Number one, getting failed is the last thing I would want right now. And two, we can't work together if one of our members is starving to death." I stated sharply.

"Exactly Sakura. We can't work together if clown boy is whining all afternoon." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura looked at him dreamily then said embarrassedly, "I knew that Sasuke. I was…I was just testing her." At this moment me and Sasuke looked at each other and rolled our eyes. _Damn,_ _she's totally obsessed, _I thought to myself.

"What's going on here?!" said Kakashi looking totally pissed off at Naruto with his face buried in the bottom of my bento box. "I thought that I told you none for Naruto! Wasn't that clear enough for you! You little brats all…pass."

"WHAT!" the president of the Sasuke fan-club yelled.

"That was another test," stated Kakashi proudly. "Yes a ninja should follow the way of the shinobi, but that doesn't mean that you can't bend the rules for the betterment of your group. Now I need a word with these three so if you want to go Kanoko you can."

"Okay Kakashi. Sasuke, if you want to talk I'll wait in town kay?"

"Kay. See you then."

"Don't forget to be up early to start missions tomorrow." Kakashi said and then I left to wait for the gang in town.

When everyone caught up, we all walked to the main road that lead to the more quiet part of town. Conversation was scarce until Sakura asked, "How do you know Sasuke, Kanoko?" I looked at Sasuke before I answered and he gave me a 'not right now' look so I replied with, "Um…it's a long story. Let's just say my parents were friends with the Uchiha clan before and after their lives."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, the stupid mist clan had them murdered by some assassins."

"Oh." Sakura and Naruto said together.

"Don't worry about it. I've still got my best friend Sasuke, you guys, my boyfriend, food, water, and shelter with Master Iruka to look after me."

"Who even is this boyfriend of yours? I mean all guys look at you all goo-goo- eyed except for Sasuke and Sasuke and the junior-shinobi leaders are the only ones that know you."

"Well, all of the instructors know me because they've been my 'parents' I guess. As for my boyfriend," I gave another look at Sasuke and got another 'no' look, "that's another story for another time. Later guys."

"Bye," the two newest weirdoes in my life said together.

"See ya Noko-chan." said Sasuke.

After this…interesting conversation, we split up and went home. When I got to Iruka's house (where I was staying for the time being), I shouted, "Hello! Is anyone home yet?" There was no reply so I just went into my room. When there, I took a box out from under a loose floor board. This box contained a small bundle of letters and a solid gold heart locket with the words 'My heart forever beats for you' engraved on the inside. The picture in the locket was me and my boyfriend hugging. I took out my favourite letter and read it out loud. It said:

"_Dear my darling Kanoko,_

_How are you doing at school Noko-chan? Is your shoulder any better? Anyway I'm writing to you because things aren't so great where I am and you give me hope. You're the only one I care about. I hope we will be reunited soon. The locket that was in the envelope is just for you. There's your favourite picture of us in there. I won't be back as soon as I thought because of the stuff here. I do promise that I will be there for your selection exams even if _you_ don't see me I'll be there. Be safe._

_Love,_

_Uchiha Itachi_"

Yes, I know what you're thinking now, "You're dating your best friend's brother!" and this is true. At that moment Iruka walked in.

"Oh Kanoko! How was your first day? I've been so worried about how you would like everything!"

"I'm fine Iruka," I said hiding my letter behind my back. "There was no need for you to worry."

"Did you make friends with the other kids in the cell? Do you like Kakashi?"

"Of course I like Kakashi. And, yes I did make friends with Naruto. I'm not sure that the Haruno girl likes me though. But the best part was that Sasuke was there!"

"I know Noko-chan. I wanted to surprise you. You know, make your day a little better if you were nervous."

"Can we get dinner now dad," I slipped.

Iruka gasped, "Um…um…um."

Somehow this triggered the loneliness that only exists when I think of Itachi being away and my parents being diseased. These memories made me burst into tears and collapse to the floor.

"Um…um…please don't cry. I'll be right back."

Then Iruka teleported over to Sasuke's house to get him. When the two got back, Iruka showed my friend into my room. When Sasuke saw me crying, Iruka stalked away and my friend ran at me and hugged me.

"It's okay Kanoko," he said quietly. "I know that you love my brother and not me, but please talk to me when you feel alone."

"Thank you Sasuke," I whimpered into his shoulder and hugging him back.

"And if you change your mind, I'll be here for you so you'll never be alone."

"No Sasuke." I said forcing away my tears. "I will always love him over you no matter what you or he does."

"I'll be going then." That was the last thing he said to me for a while.

The minute he left Iruka walked in. "Um…are you feeling any better?"

"Yes Master. Uh…could we get some thing to eat now?"

"Of course. How about ramen with Naruto?"

"Sure."

Then we went to go get Naruto and some delicious ramen.


End file.
